Multiple sclerosis (MS) is the most known chronic inflammatory demyelinating disease of the central nervous system in humans. The onset of the disease typically occurs during ages 20 to 40. Women are affected approximately twice as often as men.
Over time, MS may result in the accumulation of various neurological disabilities. Clinical disability in MS is presumed to be a result of repeated inflammatory injury with subsequent loss of myelin and axons, leading to tissue atrophy.
MS is manifested in physical symptoms (relapses and disability progression), Central Nervous System (CNS) inflammation, brain atrophy and cognitive impairment. Presenting symptoms include focal sensory deficits, focal weakness, visual problems, imbalance and fatigue. Sexual impairment and sphincter dysfunction may occur.
Approximately half of the patients with MS may experience cognitive impairment or depression.
MS is now considered to be a multi-phasic disease and periods of clinical quiescence (remissions) occur between exacerbations. Remissions vary in length and may last several years but are infrequently permanent.
Four courses of the disease are individualized: relapsing-remitting multiple sclerosis (RRMS), secondary progressive multiple sclerosis (SPMS), primary progressive multiple sclerosis (PPMS) and progressive relapsing multiple sclerosis (PRMS).
More than 80% of patients with MS will initially display a RRMS course with clinical exacerbation of neurological symptoms, followed by a recovery that may or may not be complete (Lublin and Reingold, Neurology, 1996, 46:907-911).
During RRMS, accumulation of disability results from incomplete recovery from relapses. Approximately, half of the patients with RRMS switch to a progressive course, called SPMS, 10 years after the diseased onset. During the SP phase, worsening of disability results from the accumulation of residual symptoms after exacerbation but also from insidious progression between exacerbations (Lublin and Reingold above). 10% of MS patients have PPMS which is characterized by insidious progression of the symptoms from the disease onset. Less than 5% of patients have PRMS and are often considered to have the same prognosis as PPMS. It is suggested that distinct pathogenic mechanisms may be involved in different patient sub-groups and have wide-ranging implications for disease classification (Lassmann et al., 2001, Trends Mol. Med., 7, 115-121; Lucchinetti et al., Curr. Opin. Neurol., 2001, 14, 259-269).
MS onset is defined by the occurrence of the first neurological symptoms of CNS dysfunction. Advances in cerebrospinal fluid (CSF) analysis and magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) have simplified the diagnostic process and facilitated early diagnostic (Noseworthy et al., The New England Journal of Medicine, 2000, 343, 13, 938-952). The International Panel on the Diagnosis of MS issued revised criteria facilitating the diagnosis of MS and including MRI together with clinical and para-clinical diagnostic methods (Mc Donald et al., 2001, Ann. Neurol., 50:121-127).
Current medications for MS which are disease modifying treatments, i.e. modifying the course of MS, modulate or suppress the immune system. There are four FDA approved immunomodulating agents for RRMS: three beta interferons (Betaseron®, Berlex; Avonex®, Biogen; Rebif®, Serono) and Glatimarer Acetate (Copaxone®, Teva). There is also one FDA approved immunosuppressing drug for worsening MS, Mitoxantrone (Novantrone®, Serono). Several other immunosuppressive agents are used, although not FDA approved.
Among them, Cladribine, a chlorinated purine analogue 2-chloro-2′deoxyadenosine (2-CdA), has been suggested to be useful in the treatment of MS (EP 626853B1 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,506,214).
Several clinical studies with Cladribine in patients with multiple sclerosis have investigated the use of i.v. and s.c. Cladribine in MS.
Two double-blind, placebo controlled Phase II studies were conducted respectively in the treatment of Chronic Progressive MS (Selby et al., 1998, Can. J. Neurol. Sci., 25:295-299) and Relapsing-Remitting MS respectively (Romine et al., 1999, Proceedings of the Association of American Physicians, 111, 1, 35-44).
In the first trial, the Cladribine dose used was 0.1 mg/kg/day for 7 days by continuous i.v. infusion. The treatment for repeated for 4 consecutive months.
In the second clinical trial, the Cladribine dose used was 0.07 mg/kg/day for 5 days by subcutaneous injection. The treatment was repeated for 6 consecutive months.
In addition, placebo controlled Phase III study was conducted in patients with primary progressive (PP) or secondary progressive (SP) multiple sclerosis (Rice at al., 2000, Neurology, 54, 5, 1145-1155). In this study, both patient groups received Cladribine by subcutaneous injection at a dose of 0.07 mg/kg/day. The treatment was repeated for either 2 months or 6 months.
The Phase II clinical studies provided evidence for the positive effects of Cladribine in patients with MS in terms of Kutzke Extended Disability Status Scale (EDSS), Scripps Neurologic rating Scale (SNRS) scores and Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI) findings (Beutler et al., 1996, Proc. Nat. Acad. Sci. USA, 93, 1716-1720; Romine et al., 1999 above). Phase III study results, were positive on the significant reduction of MRI-measured brain lesions (Rice at al., 2000, above).
Some adverse effects (AEs), such as increased incidence of infections related to compromised immune function or myelosuppression, were observed with the highest doses (Selby et al., 1998, above; Beutler et al., 1994, Acta hematol., 91:10-15). Due to the narrow margin of safety between the efficacy dose and the dose of occurrence of AEs, to date, all clinical trials for Cladribine in multiple sclerosis have been conducted using either i.v. or s.c. administration. As a result, Beutler et al. (Beutler et al., 1996, Seminars in Hematology, 33, 1(S1), 45-52) excluded the oral route for the treatment of multiple sclerosis with Cladribine.
Grieb et al. reported a small trial in 11 patients with remitting-relapsing multiple sclerosis (Grieb et al., 1995, Archivum Immunologiae et Therapiae Experimentalis, 43 (5-6), 323-327) wherein Cladribine has been orally administered during 6 monthly courses of 5 days at a total dose of about 4-5.7 mg/kg (patients of about 52 and about 75 kilos, respectively) i.e. a total effective dose of 2-2.85 mg/kg. For some patients, a single re-treatment of 5 days was performed at a cumulative dose of 0.4-0.66 mg/kg after a cladribine free-period of 3 or 6 months. The side effects observed with the regimen above were said to be less severe than the ones observed in the study on patients suffering from chronic progressive multiple sclerosis treated by i.v. infusion of Cladribine (Sipe et al., 1994, Lancet, 344, 9-13) but were still present. In addition, the therapeutic efficacy of the oral regimen above versus the i.v. infusion therapy was questioned (Grieb et al., 1995, above) and a group of “non-responders” has been identified (Stelmasiak et al., 1998, Laboratory Investigations, 4(1), 4-8).
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method for treating multiple sclerosis comprising the oral administration of Cladribine that would permit the same or improved effect on MS lesions while decreasing the occurrence and/or severity adverse events. In addition, as MS is a chronic disease, it would be desirable to decrease the occurrence and/or severity adverse events in such a way that re-treatments are possible. A sustained benefit of Cladribine treatment between the treatment periods is also desirable.
It would also be desirable to have a method for treating multiple sclerosis that would permit the treatment of patients who are refractory to at least one conventional therapy.